Accident pas très courant
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Des appels d'urgence hors du commun !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

Cette chose a été pondu en moins d'une heure, inspirée d'un petit passage d'un épisode de Grey's Anatomy.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^ 

... 

Un cri déchire le calme de la nuit.

Un cri de douleur, de colère, de souffrance.

Tonalité d'appel ...

\- Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?

\- Oui, euh ... Bonjour Madame, je ... _Mais tais-toi ! J'essaie de lui expliquer ..._

\- Monsieur, vous êtes sur la ligne des urgences, si votre cas n'en est pas une, je vous prierais de raccrocher pour me permettre de prendre d'autres appels.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment une urgence ... C'est que ... j'ai accidentellement blessé mon petit-ami et je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer...

\- Décrivez-moi la nature de l'accident et de quel type de blessure souffre votre ami.

\- Eh bien, je lui ai cassé la ... _Mais arrête ! Je dois lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne !_

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous, et expliquez-moi tout.

\- OK ... Hum ... Je lui ai cassé le pénis pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ... _Et tu voulais que je le dise comment ?_

\- ...

\- Allô ? ... _Mais non, elle ne se retient pas de rire, arrête d'être parano !_

\- Oui ... hum hum ... Excusez-moi ... Je suppose que votre ami ne peut pas se déplacer sans assistance ... hum hum ... Il me faudrait votre nom, celui de votre ami, ainsi que votre adresse.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et mon ami se nomme ... _Ouais, bin, faudra bien que tu le donnes au médecin alors arrête de râler et souffre en silence !_

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassurez-le, toutes nos données sont et resteront confidentielles, sauf s'il y a preuve d'agressions physiques.

\- Parfait... Il s'appelle Derek Hale. Notre adresse est le 1124, WolfStreet, à Beacon Hills.

\- Très bien Monsieur Stilinski, une ambulance est en route pour prendre en charge votre ami. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres informations à me donner, vous pouvez raccrocher.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup Madame et bon courage pour la suite.

\- A vous aussi Monsieur Stilinski, et courage à vous et votre ami.

\- ... _Elle dit juste ça pour être poli !_ Au revoir ! "

Tonalité de fin d'appel.

Un rire déchire la nuit.

Un rire sincère, joyeux, féminin, délivrant.

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

Deuxième chapitre et petite précision : C'est un UA ! Pas de loups-garous, de Kanima, D'alphas, de Fée des Bois ou de Crétin des Plaines ! ( Ah si, y'en aura de ça ^^)

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Réponse à Guest : Merci pour la review ^^

...

Des soupirs de plaisirs.

Des cris de jouissance.

Deux corps qui se meuvent et se montrent leur amour, dans une danse endiablée.

Peut-être un peu TROP endiablée.

Un cri déchire le calme de la nuit.

Un cri de douleur, de colère, de souffrance.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

\- Oh putain ! OH PUTAIN ! OH MERDE !

\- Tu me l'as pété !

\- J'suis désolé, pardon ! Attend je vais te chercher une poche de glace !

\- Oh nom de Dieu, ça fait un mal de chien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce téléphone ?

\- Bin, j'appelle les urgences !

\- NOOON!

\- Si ! Si c'est grave, je ne voudrais pas que tu la perdes !

\- J'vais te tuer !

\- Mets la glace en place et patiente !

 **\- Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?**

 _\- Oui, euh ... Bonjour Madame, je -_

\- Putain, j'ai vraiment trop mal ! Mets le haut-parleur que j'entende aussi !

\- Mais tais-toi ! J'essaie de lui expliquer-

 **\- Monsieur, vous êtes sur la ligne des urgences, si votre cas n'en est pas un, je vous prierais de raccrocher pour me permettre de prendre d'autres appels.**

 _-Non ! S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment une urgence ... C'est que ... j'ai accidentellement blessé mon petit-ami et je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer..._

 **\- Décrivez-moi la nature de l'accident et de quel type de blessure souffre votre ami.**

 _\- Eh bien, je lui ai cassé la-_

\- Tais-toi et raccroche !

\- Mais arrête ! Je dois lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne ! _OK ... Hum ... Je lui ai cassé le pénis pendant qu'on faisait l'amour._

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, t'as pas pu trouvé pire comme explication ?

\- Et tu voulais que je le dise comment ?

\- Laisse tomber ...

 **\- ( Silence)**

 _\- Allô ?_

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle se retient de se marrer...

\- ... Mais non, elle ne se retient pas de rire, arrête d'être parano !

\- Mouais ...

 **\- Oui ... hum hum ... Excusez-moi ... Je suppose que votre ami ne peut pas se déplacer sans assistance ... hum hum ... Il me faudrait votre nom, celui de votre ami, ainsi que votre adresse.**

 _\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et mon ami se nomme-_

\- T'as pas intérêt de l'ouvrir Crétin des Plaines !

\- Ouais, bin, faudra bien que tu le donnes au médecin alors arrête de râler et souffre en silence !

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassurez-le, toutes nos données sont et resteront confidentielles, sauf s'il y a preuve d'agressions physiques.**

\- Ok, vas-y, dis-lui...

 _\- Parfait... Il s'appelle Derek Hale. Notre adresse est le 1124, WolfStreet, à Beacon Hills._

 **\- Très bien Monsieur Stilinski, une ambulance est en route pour prendre en charge votre ami. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres informations à me donner, vous pouvez raccrocher.**

 _\- Je vous remercie beaucoup Madame et bon courage pour la suite._

 **\- A vous aussi Monsieur Stilinski, et courage à vous et votre ami.**

\- ET LÀ, ELLE SE FOUT PAS CLAIREMENT DE MOI ?

\- Elle dit juste ça pour être polie ! _Au revoir !_ .

Tonalité de fin d'appel.

\- Je te préviens, tu ne m'approches plus pour les 6 mois à venir !

\- Et si on te l'ampute ?

\- LA FERME !

Un fou rire retentit dans un loft.

Un cri de désespoir retentit en même temps.

...

Et voilààààààààààààààà !

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

En voilà un autre, toujours un AU, mais ne suit pas les deux premiers chapitres !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vousoffrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Merci à Calliope83 pour m'avoir donné l'idée de celle-ci ! bisous ^^

...

\- _Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?_

\- Il a la gorge enflée ! Il peut encore respirer mais sa langue est énorme ! AIDEZ-MOI !

\- _Calmez-vous Monsieur, et dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !_

-Euh ... Eh bien, il était en train de me faire une euh ... Hem ...

\- _Ne soyez pas gêné et expliquez-moi en détail._

\- Ok ... Il me faisait une fellation.

\- _Très bien, a-t-il avalé ?_

\- Hein ?

\- _Je dois savoir s'il a avalé, s'il a avalé autre chose ?_

\- Non, enfin, il a avalé mon ... sperme ... mais c'est tout. Oh, et c'était la première fois.

- _Ok, ne soyez pas gêné, je suis là pour vous aider, pas pour vous juger. Je pense que c'est une allergie à votre ? qu'il fait. Je vais envoyer une ambulance, mais il me faudrait une adresse._

\- Oui, pardon, je vis au 1712, AlphaRoad, à Beacon Hills.

\- _Très bien, une ambulance et en route. Il me faudrait le nom de votre ami._

\- Stiles Stilinski. S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I.

- _Son prénom est Stiles ?_

-C'est un surnom, son vrai prénom est imprononçable, et là, il est dans l'impossibilité de l'épeler.

- _Je comprends, il n'y a pas de soucis. Votre nom à vous aussi s'il vous plaît ?_

\- Derek Hale. H-A-L-E.

- _Très bien, vous êtes enregistré. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre._

\- Ok, je peux raccrocher ?

\- _Oui, vous pouvez. Bonne journée Monsieur Hale._

\- Merci à vous aussi et merci de m'avoir aidé ! Au revoir !

\- _Bon courage à vous deux !_

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

Toujours un AU ! Ce chapitre suit celui d'avant, mais pas les deux premiers !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Merci à Calliope83 pour m'avoir donné l'idée de celle-ci ! bisous ^^

...

\- _Allô ?_

\- Derek ? C'est Stiles !

\- _Hey ! Je suppose que ta gorge est revenue à la normale si tu m'appelles !_

\- Oui, ça va mieux, merci !

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé Chaton ! Si j'avais su que ça allait mal tourner-_

\- Ah non, tu vas pas culpabiliser quand même ! Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais faire une réaction à ta semence !

- _..._

\- Bin oui ! Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas arrivé qu'à nous !

- _Sérieusement ?_

\- Oui ! Regarde sur Internet et tu sauras !

- _Euh ... non, je n'irais pas voir ! N'empêche que pour notre fois, j'avais imaginé autre chose..._

\- Moi aussi hein ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, on remettra ça plus tard !

\- _Et comment on fera, Einstein ?_

\- Eh bien, "Chéri", il existe un traitement anti-allergique pour tout, même pour le sperme !

- _Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es renseigné quand même !_

\- Bin si ! A moins que tu préfères te passer de sexe tant qu'on sera ensemble ?

- _... Ouais c'est pas faux ... Comme en plus, je compte te garder près de moi toute la vie, c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu en fait !_

\- Bin voilà ! Bon, écoute, je sors vers 15H de l'hôpital, tu viens me chercher ?

\- _Oui, bien sûr !_

\- Merci Bébé, à tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime !

\- _Je t'aime aussi Chaton, à tout à l'heure !_

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

Troisième histoire ! J'avoue avoir rigolé tout le long de l'écriture ! ^^

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

...

 **\- Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?**

\- Euh ... Bonjour Madame ...

\- Monsieur ?

\- ...

 **\- ... Êtes-vous dans l'incapacité de parler ?**

\- De parler ? Non ... De bouger par contre ... Oui !

 **\- Êtes-vous blessé ?**

\- Non ... En fait, je suis coincé ...

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire par " coincé" ?**

\- Euh ... Si je vous dis " comme les chiens" ?

 **\- AVEC UN CHIEN ?**

\- QUOI ? NON ! COMME les chiens !

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire Monsieur ... Expliquez-moi en détails ce qu'il vous arrive s'il vous plaît.**

\- Ok euh ... Eh bien, avec mon copain, on était en train de s'envoyer en l'air, et on a entendu un bruit et croyant que quelqu'un allait nous surprendre, ce qui est improbable vu qu'on vit que tous les deux et que personne n'allait rentrer sans avoir la clef de-

 _\- Stiles, tu pars loin là !_

\- Ah oui, pardon. Donc, on a été surpris et en fait mon mec a ... tout contracté ...

 **\- Vous voulez dire qu'en fait, votre pénis est bloqué dans le rectum de votre ami ?**

\- Oui, c'est ça ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'on doit f-

 **\- OH MON DIEU LA HONTE ! AH AH AH AH AH !**

\- HEY ! Vous marrez pas ! C'est pas drôle !

 **\- OH PUTAIN QUE SI ! AH AH AH AH AH !**

\- Nan mais j'hallucine ! J'appelle les urgences et on se paie ma gueule ?

 **\- MMOUUIIIIII ! AH AH AH AH AH !**

\- Vous croyez pas que j'ai déjà ASSEZ honte comme ça ? Et en plus je- OH !

 **\- Monsieur ?**

\- ...

 **\- Un problème ?**

\- J'AI DÉBANDÉ ! Derek, on est libre !

 _\- Ah bin, enfin ! Je commençais à avoir des crampes moi !_

 **\- Est-ce que vous ou votre ami êtes blessé ?**

\- Euh, moi non ... Derek ?

 _\- Tout va bien pour moi !_

\- Tout va bien pour tout le monde mais je ne vous pardonne pas le fait de vous être foutu de nous !

 **\- Ecoutez-moi, auriez-vous préféré voir une équipe de pompiers défoncer votre porte, alerter vos voisins avec le bruit, et vous retrouver nus et en position explicite devant tout le monde ?**

\- Euh ... Ouais, non ... En fait, vous avez fait exprès de rire pour que je me sente gêné et que j'oublie tout le reste, c'est ça ?

 **\- En fait, je dois vous avouer que j'ai VRAIMENT rigolé ! Mais aussi pour vous permettre de vous concentrer sur autre chose que sur votre situation !** **Autant faire d'une pierre, deux coups !**

\- Oui c'est vrai ... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un mec tout nu qui fait la gueule et vous, vous avez d'autres appels qui vous attendent !

 **\- Eh oui ! Mais pas aussi génials que le vôtre !**

\- C'est-pas-drôle ! Mais bonne nuit quand même et bon courage à vous !

 **\- Merci, à vous aussi Messieurs !**

...

J'avoue avoir rigolé tout le long de l'écriture :D

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

En voilà un autre, toujours un A.U !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis). Par contre, le nouveau personnage qui apparaît est à moi ! :D

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Merci à Nathydemon pour m'avoir donné l'idée de celle-ci ! bisous ^^

... 

**\- Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?**

\- Oui, bonjour, je vous appelle car mon CRETIN de petit-ami est tombé par terre et je pense que sa jambe est cassée.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que sa jambe est cassée ?**

\- Eh bien, sa jambe a un angle anormal, ça vous va ?

 **\- Ah ok, désolé, mais je pose la question car souvent les gens font leur propre diagnostic et cela peut altérer notre jugement de l'urgence. Bien, est-ce que le blessé est inconscient ?**

\- Oh que non ! Et pourtant, je pense qu'il aurait préféré l'être, vu la honte qu'il ressent en ce moment.

 **\- Euh ... Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les causes de la chute ?**

\- Cet abruti est blemmophobe, voilà l'explication !

 **\- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que vous vouliez dire ...**

\- Eh bien, ce crétin a la phobie d'être vu en public quand il achète du papier toilette, donc, quand je lui ai demandé d'aller en chercher, il a voulu le prendre en courant comme dans la pub(1) qui passe en ce moment à la télé, vous voyez la référence que je veux dire ?

 **\- Je crois que oui ...**

\- Sauf qu'il a fait tomber d'autres paquets et qu'il s'est entravé dans les paquets de PQ qui jonchaient le sol et s'est pété la tronche sur le sol !

 **\- Ok ! hum hum ... Bien, j'aurais besoin de son nom, votre-**

\- Son nom, et l'adresse où nous sommes ... Je sais ... Je suis Stiles Stlinski et-

 **\- M. Stilinski et M. Hale ?**

\- Euh ... Ouiii ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

 **\- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'enregistre un appel de vous !**

\- Oh putain ... C'est super gênant...

 **\- Mais non, voyons ! Cette fois-ci, c'est "normal" dirons-nous ! AH AH AH !**

\- Ouais, c'est vrai !

 **\- Bref, donnez-moi le nom du supermarché où vous êtes, que je puisse envoyer une ambulance !**

\- Au Supermarket de Beacon Hills !

 **\- Très bien, l'ambulance est en route !**

\- Merci beaucoup ... Euuuh ... C'est quoi votre prénom ?

 **\- Je m'appelle Athéna(2) !**

\- Enchanté Déesse de la Protection ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais y'a d'autres catastrophes qui vous attendent !

 **\- Effectivement, bonne journée Stiles !**

\- A vous aussi ... Et à une prochaine fois !

 **\- HI HI HI !**

...

(1) Publicité pour les supermarchés en ligne " Hourra", si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir la pub, elle est à mourir de rire ! ^^

(2) Vous allez souvent entendre parler d'elle ! ^^

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

En voilà un autre ! UN O.S !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis). Par contre, le nouveau personnage qui apparaît est à moi ! :D

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Attention ! Celui-ci est plus triste !

...

 **\- Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?**

\- Aidez-moi, j'vous en supplie ! Il ... Il ne respire plus ! Il ne bouge plus ! Il-

 **\- Calme-toi Derek ! C'est moi, c'est Athéna ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !**

\- Il... Il e-est tombé dans la douche pendant qu'il se lavait, et t-tu sais qu'il tombe tout le t-t-emps e-et-

 **\- DEREK ! CALME-TOI ! Je fais partir tout de suite une ambulance, et toi il faut que tu te calmes ! A-t-il une plaie ouverte quelque part ?**

\- O-oui, à la tête ! J-J'ai mis mon tee-shirt pour comp-compresser la plaie et je l'ai en PLS(1) ! Et son coeur bat toujours, j-je l'ai senti !

 **\- Tu as très bien réagi ! Continue à compresser la plaie et attend que les pompiers arrivent, d'accord ?**

\- D'-d'accord ! NE RACCROCHE S'IL TE PLAIT !

 **\- Non, n'ai pas peur, je reste au téléphone avec toi en attendant, ok ?**

\- Ok ... Merci Athéna !

 **\- Je t'en prie !**

...

\- Ca y est, ils sont là ! Je peux raccrocher ?

 **\- Oui, vas-y, mais n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles, Ok ?**

\- Aucun souci, merci Athéna, Merci Beaucoup !

 **\- De rien Derek, à très vite, et tiens-moi au courant !**

\- Oui !

...

(1) Position Latérale de Sécurité

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILA ENCORE !

En voilà un autre, toujours un AU, et qui suit le précédent :)

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis). Par contre, le nouveau personnage qui apparaît est à moi ! :D

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

\- Allô ?

 **\- Athéna ? C'est Derek !**

\- Hey ! Alors, comment va Stiles ?

 **\- Très bien, la blessure n'était pas trop grave, mais il a quand même eu 16 points de suture ! Mais son cerveau va bien !**

\- Ouf, je suis rassurée !

 **\- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai eu vraiment très peur ! J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait tellement de sang, mais en fait, c'est qu'il s'est dilué dans l'eau de la douche, et ça avait fait une grosse flaque !**

\- Je comprends que tu ais eu peur ! Ton oncle te passe le bonjour et te dit qu'il passera te voir quand Stiles sera rentré.

 **\- Ok, pas de soucis, je vais le chercher cette après-midi !**

\- D'accord ! Sur ce, à plus tard Derek !

 **\- A bientôt ... TATA !**

\- Je ne sors PAS avec ton oncle !

 **\- AH AH AH ! A d'autres ! A plus !**

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

ME REVOILÀ ENCORE !

En voilà un autre, toujours un A.U !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis). Par contre, le nouveau personnage qui apparaît est à moi ! :D

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Un grand merci à tous de me suivre et de laisser des reviews, ça faut chaud au coeur ! ^^

 **\- Les Urgences 911, je vous écoute, quelle est la nature de votre appel ?**

\- ELLE VA ACCOUCHER !

 **\- Peter ?**

\- Stiles ? Mais que ... Pourquoi ... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AU CENTRE D'APPEL ?

 **\- Eh bien, vu qu'Athéna devait prendre ses congés maternité, et que je cherchais un job pas trop épuisant, et bien j'ai proposé de prendre sa place et franchement, c'est génial, bon c'est sûr que c'est pas toujours drôle, mais-**

-Stiles ?

 **\- Oui ?**

\- LA FERME !

 **\- Oh ça va ! Bon, dis-moi ce que- Ah oui c'est vrai ... ATHÉNA VA ACCOUCHER ?**

\- Oui ABRUTI !

 _\- Peter, par pitié, arrête de hurler avant que JE NE TE COUPE LA LANGUE !_

 _\- Désolé ma chérie..._ Stiles ? Peux-tu envoyer une ambulance avant de voir mon enfant pointer sa tête sur le canapé du salon ?

 **\- Mais bien sûr mon Tonton adoré !**

\- Je vais tuer ce gosse- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

 **\- Quoi ?**

\- OH MERDE, JE VOIS SA TÊTE ! ... Ah non, c'est pas ses cheveux ...

 **\- Et dire que tu vas être Papa...**

 _-T'as confondu la tête de notre bébé avec mes poils pubiens ?_

\- Bin ... Je ... Euh ... Mais c'est la jungle aussi, c'est pas de ma faute !

 _\- Ne-dis-rien-de-plus ..._

\- Désolé mon amour...

 **\- Oh le naze !**

\- Stiles ? TAIS-TOI ! ... L'ambulance est là !

 **\- Ok, alors, raccroche, aide ta femme à accoucher et surtout, ne dis rien de débile !**

\- Très drôle ! Préviens mon neveu au lieu de-

 _\- PETER ! CA TE DÉRANGE PAS TROP DE VENIR ME SOUTENIR ? J'ESSAIE DE FAIRE SORTIR TON ENFANT LA !_

\- Oups !

...

Sms de Stiles à Derek : Athéna va pondre, ton Oncle est un abruti, je te rejoins d'ici une heure, j'ai pas fini de bosser XOXO

Sms de Derek à Stiles: Très classe ... Pour Peter, c'est pas nouveau ... Comment tu l'as su avant moi ? Love

Sms de Stiles à Derek : Eh bien peut-être parce que c'est moi qui ai reçu l'appel de ? banane !

Sms de Derek à Stiles: Oh ça va hein ! A tout à l'heure Je t'aime XOXO

Sms de Stiles à Derek : Me too Babe ! XOXO

...

Et voilà ! En attendant d'avoir d'autres idées, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Réponse review

Eh non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une réponse aux review ! ^^

 **Guest** **chapter 8 . Sep 1**

Super j'en veux plus : _Ravie que ça t'ai plu ^^_

Guest chapter 8 . Sep 1

J'aime : _merci pour la review ^^_

Stella058 chapter 8 . Sep 4

Excellent !  
J'ai lu les 8 chapitres à la suite et j'ai adoré : _merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, il y en aura d'autres ^^ merci pour la review ^^_

Eh voilà, en attendant d'en recevoir d'autres, merci encore de me lire et de me suivre ! ^^


End file.
